


Take it Out on Me

by BookofOdym



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Hal is Fucked Up, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal tries to comfort Bruce after Selina leaves him at the altar. He finds Bruce at a bad time.





	Take it Out on Me

Bruce must have been awake for close to thirty-nine hours. He hadn’t been able to sleep even before the wedding, and afterward? Well, the only thing he’d been able to do was throw himself into work. Monitor duty had blended into staking out Cobblepot’s club, had blended into chasing the Riddler’s clues around Gotham, before finally he had found himself fighting to save the world with the rest of the Justice League, having not slept for over a day. However, all of that was fine. Anything was better than having to deal with his feelings. 

Dick had been concerned about him, around twenty-two hours prior, and had approached him in the cave. 

“You should get some sleep, B,” he had said, “I can take over for a few hours.” 

That had been the first and only time Bruce had listened to him. He had retired to his room, grumbling the entire way there. But every time he closed his eyes, he just saw Selina and was reminded of how he had been left standing on that rooftop for hours, and sleep wouldn’t come. So, the League calling him to inform him that Sinestro (who seldom came to Earth nowadays) had been spotted in the sector, and was likely to ally himself with Luther, Black Adam, and several other villains, had almost come as a relief. 

Of course, Bruce hadn’t been expecting him to pull an UltraViolet Lantern Corps out of his ass, and by the end of the fight Bruce was well and truly fed up with Lanterns, aliens, and colors in general. 

Thinking like that was almost guaranteed to summon Hal Jordan. He should have expected him to show up, but John had told them that Hal was busy interrogating a group known as “The Spider Guild” so Bruce jumped when he heard the man’s voice behind him in the cave. 

“How are you doing?” He asked, sounding kind. Objectively a lousy choice, Bruce was not ready to deal with kind quite yet. 

He whirled around, advancing on the other man until the Lantern was pressed right up against the wall. Unfortunately, they were the same height, so he couldn’t tower over Hal threateningly, but Hal had never been one to respond to that anyway. 

“Not doing well then, I see, well, okay, I’m here to listen.” Hal’s face radiated concern, and Bruce felt his blood start to boil. He was ashamed to say that he punched Jordan right in the face. 

Or at least he would have, at least, if a green forcefield hadn’t flickered up to stop him. It was obviously automatic, because Jordan, idiot that he was, decided to tug his ring off of his finger. He was lucky that Bruce managed to refrain from punching him again. 

“What are you doing here?” He growled instead, turning away from Jordan’s prone body so that he wouldn’t have to look at him. 

“Clark told me what happened,” Hal replied, audibly wiping his nose on his hand, and wasn’t that fantastic, the League was gossiping about Bruce behind his back, “and I was worried about you.” 

Bruce barked out a laugh. Worried? Jordan had probably come to kick him while he was down. He’d never given Jordan any reason to be concerned about him. 

Jordan reached out to touch his arm. “Would you rather I said I thought you’d want someone to take it out on? Bruce is it really so unbelievable that I care-” 

Except Bruce was remembering. He remembered how after Jason had died, Hal had come to him like this, acting concerned, saying he wanted to check on him. Bruce had wrapped his hands around Hal’s neck and squeezed, fucked him roughly on the floor of the cave, and left him bruised and bloody. Hal had let it happen, because Hal was a whore who would let people do anything to him if he got pleasure out of it. He’d even given some paltry line afterward about it how it was fine because it was clearly what Bruce had needed. 

Rage filling him up again, Bruce sent the Lantern sprawling to the floor with a backhanded slap. “You didn’t come to comfort me,” he snarled, “you came to be fucked, because that’s the only reason you ever come to Gotham.” 

“Bruce, that’s not why- I-” Bruce tangled his fingers in the Lantern’s hair, tugging him up off of the floor roughly, “I love-” 

Batman wasn’t about to listen to his excuses. “You are a sex-addicted piece of shit, and I am going to give you exactly what you want.” 

Hal closed his eyes, taking in a sharp breath. “If that’s what you need right now...” he managed, which did nothing to help mollify Bruce at all. 

He undid his belt, removing his body armor from his lower extremities, and tilted Hal’s head until it was at just the right angle. Then he shoved his cock down Hal’s throat. 

Hal wasn’t ready for the intrusion, and he gagged on it. The vibrations of the man choking on his dick made Bruce growl low in his throat. Then, he began to move, he thrust into the man’s gullet hard and fast, even as the Lantern struggled to find any way to get used to the feeling. Hal scrambled to find purchase on Bruce’s thighs, and his fingertips dug into Bruce’s skin hard enough that they’d bruise tomorrow. Bruce didn’t care, the pain helped make him feel alive again. 

“At least you’re good for this,” he bit out, watching with decidedly more interest than he should have at the way tears began to form in Hal’s soulful brown eyes, he wasn’t sure if it was from the rough treatment or something else. He pushed down the urge to wipe them away with his thumb. Hal had offered to let him take his anger out on him, after all. 

One particularly hard thrust saw him coming down Hal’s throat, and Hal’s entire body shook as he choked on it. Bruce’s grip intensified as he held the Lantern in place, making sure that Hal swallowed all of it. 

He couldn’t keep it down though, and a look of disgust crossed Bruce’s face as Hal immediately vomited everything up. 

“You can clean that up yourself,” he was out of the room before Hal could even speak.


End file.
